Backwards Love
by Liley4evr
Summary: Ian/Erin. From ian's POV, just a little story of the love they share, and the chance at a new life. Read the story. It's a lot better than the summary. If you want me to continue it, just review. Depending on how many reviews, ill hopefully update.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: So, this is just a little story that I might create. I put up the first chapter as a test. If you like it, please leave a review to let me know if I should keep going.

* * *

Erin Ulmer is the most amazing girl that has ever walked the face of the earth. And she's all mine.

We're on vacation. Away from parents, and away from the (anit-) social life of McKinley. We're standing on the beach in California. We've been saving up all of our money for the past 5 1/2 years for this trip.

I look at Erin. She's looking out at the ocean. Her eyes look bluer today than they have in awhile. It was probably the water reflecting off them. Her red hair was blowing in the wind. Her perfect lips in a little smile. She looked so happy. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. She smiled bigger and leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed her back and pulled away. She smiled again and looked me in the eyes. She didn't have to say anything, but I just knew that she wanted to say she loved me. The look in her eyes, right now, as I look at her, is the same look she gives every time before she tells me she loves me, or something about how she knows we'll be together forever. I just smile at the thought of her saying that. I squeeze her hand and I nod my head back to the hotel that we're staying in.

"Zip?" She says quietly and looks out at the water again...

"Yeah?" The way she said that and looked away reminded me of the time that she asked me if we could be different...

FLASHBACK

I was confused.

"What do you mean different?" She looked into my eyes.

"Like, not a traditional couple? Like, do you think it would be weird if I proposed to you instead you to me?" This question kinda caught me off guard. I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"That would be the weirdest thing ever... But, the coolest thing too. Don't you think that would be a story to tell our kids?" I laughed and kissed her cheek. she smiled at me. her blue eyes sparkling.

END FLASHBACK

"I have something really important to ask you.... And this question could determine how we both spend the rest of our lives." She wouldn't take her eyes off of the horizon. I got a little worried. What was this all about? She looks so serious. I have never seen her this serious about anything before.

"Ummm.... Ask me. If it's important, then just ask. You know that I'll tell you absolutely anything. I don't hide anything from you."

"It's not a question like that....."

"Well, then what kind of question is it?" I looked at her. She turned towards me, tears in the corners of her eyes. She grabbed both my hands and kissed me softly. Just a little peck on the lips.

"Will you marry me?" She said as she looked deep into my eyes.

I can definitely say I was shocked. When she asked me if she could propose I thought she was kidding. I thought she was just trying to make our relationship just seem more different than everybody else's.... I smiled though.

"Yes. Erin Ulmer, I will marry you. I will spend the rest of my life, coming home every night to being in your arms. I will give you everything you want. You deserve everything in the world, and I will give you all i can. You're my world, and I love you." I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and she kissed me. Her arms around my neck. I picked her up and spun her around. The sun was setting now. Erin was giggling and we spun in circles. Her legs around my waist tightly, holding on to me. I would never let her fall.

With the sun set, Erin's smile, and the sound of her beautiful laugh, my new life with Erin, started out just perfect.

"I love you Ian McKinley."

"I love you too, Erin McKinley.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review, tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it! :D A new chapter is all up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3 or Ian and Erin

A/N: Okay, well here's the new chapter, I really hope y'all like it. I wrote the poem myself, but some ideas were stolen from a friend. Read and Review please, if you want another chapter! :D

* * *

I never thought that I would be marrying such an amazing person. Erin Ulmer is the definition of perfect.

I wanted to show her that I love her more than anything in the world and the only way that I could think of doing that is to write it to her. She won't be home for awhile. She went out shopping with some friends, so I figure that I will have a while before she gets home. I sat down and the table and began to write Erin a letter/poem thing

_The words I write, aren't even enough.  
The things I say, can't compare.  
The things I do, are understatements of my love for you._

_I could call you beautiful, but that would be a lie.  
I could call you smart, but why?  
I could call you perfect, but I just won't._

_You aren't beautiful, the definition of beautiful is you.  
You aren't smart, the definition of smart is you.  
You aren't perfect, the definition of perfect is you._

_So I couldn't call you these things.  
By definition they are already you.  
Why would I bother to call you, what you already define._

_I love you.  
I always will.  
You're the very reason for my existence._

I put down the pen and looked over my work. Honestly, I wasn't sure if it was enough, but I didn't know what else to write. To me, the definition of everything is Erin. My world revolves around her and nothing else. I wouldn't even bother with anybody else. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would not give her up for anything in the world.

I stood up and decided that I was going to make tonight, a memorable one. I grabbed my jacket nd my keys and headed to my van. I drove to the store to pick up some necessities for tonight.

When I got home she still wasn't home. I brought in the dinner and I lit the candles. I heard her car pull up. Perfect timing. I took the rose petals and led them from the front door to the kitchen table. On the table was my poem and some candles and our dinner. I hid in the bathroom, while she unlocked the door.

"Ian, I'm home... Okay, what's going on?" She yelled into the house. I just stayed quiet and in the bathroom. I heard her walk into the kitchen. I walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She didn't even notice me. She picked up the poem and read it. She began to cry. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms securely around her waist.

"Erin Ulmer, now do you see what you do to me? I love you so much." She turned her self towards me and looked me in the eyes. Tears flowed freely and I wiped them away. She kissed me. It was deep and passionate.

"Ian, I love you. You're the best." She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. I hugged her, and I turned her towards the table.

"Let's eat. Dinner will get cold if we don't." She smiled and nodded. No words were possible to explain the look of love in her eyes as she looked at me. She is the one. She will always be the one.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, if you want another, let me know. Reviews are loved! :D Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :( sadly

A/N: Wow, longest chapter yet. I personally like this chapter a lot. I think that the ending is very sweet (correct me if I'm wrong). I hope y'all like this chapter. reviews are love.

* * *

I have always thought of our love, as the definition of perfect, and bliss.

Me and Erin are perfect together. We truly are. I express my feelings through words and she expresses hers through actions. We are the perfect balance. My flaws, she evens out. Her flaws, wait.... what flaws? She has no flaws. At least, none that I can see. What other people hate about her, I adore. The pissy attitude makes her adorable, the eyeliner, brings out her eyes, and the dyed hair just looks sexy.

Erin is sitting in the living room right now, watching Daisy of Love on VH1. She says the only reason she watches it is because she thinks its ridiculous how people think that they can actually find love on a reality show. And personally I agree. But, I don't like the show either way. Obviously something funny just happened, cause Erin just started cracking up. Probably a fight between some of the guys, she always cracks up when the guys fight. I love her giggle. The sound of it just makes me smile. It reminds me of every time that I have wrapped my arms around her and made her laugh like that. It makes me feel warm.

I looked down at my blank paper and sighed. I felt slender arms slide around my neck and a light, warm kiss on my cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" Erin asked in a low whisper. She smelled like sweet Vanilla Sugar. It was probably her new perfume. It smelled amazing, so I smiled. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" She reached up to her face and looked worried. I grabbed her hand away and laughed.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking about you, and how good you smell and it just made me smile is all. Sorry." I smiled again and winked.

"Oh, thanks. So, what's wrong? You look incredibly irritated," she said with a little pout.

"Nothing is coming to me. I've been trying all day to think of something to write for that new story I'm working on and my writer's block is worse than ever, I can barely get out 5 sentences before I throw it away. If you read it, you would probably like it, but it's just not fitting nicely with me. I am my biggest critic." I smirked and looked at my blank paper again. My eyebrows were furrowed and my lips pushed together in a tight line. Writing is usually so easy for me. It usually comes like speaking.

"You'll get it baby. You always do. Why don't tell me about this new story, and maybe since you'll be talking about it, it'll help you think of what to put next in it. Do you think that would work?"

"No. I can't tell you what it's about yet. It's a surprise for you. This story is going to be dedicated to you, so I can't exactly tell you what it's about. I'm sorry." She pouted but nodded.

"Well, I can't wait until I get to read it. Now you've got me all excited for it." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "Well, it's late, so I'm going to head off to bed. Join me when you feel like it okay, Zip?"

"Okay. I'll be there pretty soon, I'm just going to see if maybe I can get half a page out. If I can't in the next 20 minutes, I'll just call it a night and meet you in bed. I love you, Pip." I smiled as she turned.

She looked back over her shoulder at me, "I love you too, Zip."

I sat for the next 15 minutes writing. I got about 3/4 of a page done and I stopped. So far this wasn't half bad. I decided to call it a night. I got up from the table and I hid the paper in my most secret spot, and I headed off to the bedroom.

When I got inside, Erin was already fast asleep. She was wearing a black tank top and short red boy shorts. Her beautiful red hair was strung across the bed and the ends of it were hanging off of the edge. She had wiped off all of her makeup and she looked peaceful. I gently moved her to her side and pulled back all the covers. I stripped down to my boxers and I crawled in bed next to her. As soon as I pulled the blankets up she cuddled close to me, still asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"love you zip. night." Erin mumbled. I barely understood her.

"I love you too Pip. Good night. Sweet Dreams my love. Always and Forever, I am yours and only yours." With that I kissed the back of her head and closed my eyes.

The sound of her beating heart and her near silent breaths were my lullaby.

* * *

A/N: I really hoped that you liked this chapter. I thought is was really sweet. I will be focusing more on this story now that my other is finished, and I will be writing a new one as well. I hope that you will review this as well as my other stories. Thanks. reviews are loved. suggestions are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Though i wish i did.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I promise that I will be updating more frequently. i am now only working on 2 stories, so this will be easier for me to update. Read and review. Love you.

* * *

I love the way she makes me feel, even when shes not around.

I woke up early the next morning. I rolled over to Erin's side of the bed and she was still asleep. Her chest rising and falling with every sweet breath. I really cherish these moments when I just get to lay here with her. Nothing ever goes wrong when we're together. We are both each others protection.

I finally decided to get out of bed. I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed. My feet hit the cold, hardwood floor and I shivered. I got up and grabbed a shirt. I threw it on as I walked out of my room and down the hallway.

"Ian?" I heard Erin call me back to the room. She always sounded really groggy in the morning. It kinda made me chuckle. I turned around and I headed back into the room. Erin was still laying in bed, but her eyes were open and she was smiling at me.

"Yes pip? Was is it baby?" I asked as I went into the room. Erin motioned her hands for me to come over to the bed and lay down with her, so I did. She cuddled close to me and smiled.

"I love you, zip." I pulled her closer to me and squeezed her tight. She giggled and tried to push away from me, but I wouldn't let her go.

"I love you too, Pip. You're my everything." I kissed her forehead and she quit wrestling with me. She looked into my eyes and smiled. It was the cutest smile I have ever seen. No remains of makeup were left. That made me smile. I loved it when she didn't wear makeup. But, I was the only one who ever saw that person. If she even walked out to get the mail, she had to put on eyeliner and lipstick. Sometimes I hated that, but it was always cute.

"I was going to get up and write a little bit. But since you're up, I think I'll make us breakfast. How does that sound?" Erin closed her eyes and nodded. She smiled as she did this, so before she opened her eyes, I kissed her softly on the lips. Her perfect lips. She giggled and opened her eyes. She looked deep into mine and smiled.

"I love you more than you could possibly understand. I mean, no words in the entire world could describe how deeply I love you, Zip. You mean the world to me, and I never ever want to lose what we have, because I would never get it back, and I don't want this feeling with anyone except you." I could see that tears were building up in her eyes. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Don't cry baby. I love you too. I always will. You and me are always and forever. No one will make it like we will. We were made for each other. We are supposed to be together. I know that. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much, only you. You're the only reason I breathe." I kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips softly. She smiled. "Now, come on. I'm going to make breakfast. why don't you go jump in the shower and when you get out breakfast will be served. Sound good?" She nodded. "Okay. See you in a bit."

I heard the water flip on in the bathroom. I pulled out the pancake mix and began to throw it together. By the time the water shut off I had 6 pancakes made and 4 eggs. I was just pouring the last of the orange juice and buttering the toast when Erin walked in, in a little white tank top and little black shorts, with a towel wrapped around her head.

I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. I placed a plate in front of her, that had two eggs and a pancake on it. I grabbed her a fork and her toast and juice and put that in front of her as well. She waited until I was sitting with my food before she took a bite. She started eating her eggs with her toast. She smiled. "Just the way I like it." She laughed.

I just sat there eating and watching Erin. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I love her with everything in me. She is the definition of perfect and she always will be. I grabbed her hand from across the table and she smiled. I just knew that we would be together forever.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked this! I worked hard on it and I just think that it was a good chapter. I hope you review! Thanks. I love you all. Reviews are love!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long. It's been hard to write lately. I hope you like this chapter though! I am hoping its a good one. R&R! :D

* * *

She literally takes my breath away.

Erin is my life. Nothing would be right, unless she was there with me. I don't know what it was, but something in me just screamed that I wanted to be with her, since I first laid eyes on her.

She's out getting groceries right now. So I thought it would be the perfect time to sit down and write my story. It's coming along pretty well, But I am just not sure if it's quite perfect enough for her yet. This is going to be the story that will make her see what she really means to me. She loves my writing, she tells me that all the time, but this one I hope will make her see that the only reason I write is because of her. She's my everything.

I wrote for about an hour. I got a bunch done. I only want like 1 or 2 more chapters done, before I actually give it to her. I stopped with my writing for the day and I put it back where I hide it. I flopped down on to the couch with a can of coke and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels for about 10 minutes, and the front door opened. I got up off the couch and grabbed the heavy bags from Erin.

"Thanks baby, Those bags were totally killing my arms."

"What did you buy, these things weigh a ton." I laughed and set them down in the kitchen. I began to put away all the groceries. Normal stuff, cereal, milk, ground beef, canned soup, you know, the essentials of two people living alone. That's another nice thing about having only two of us in the house, we don't have to buy a ton of groceries and spend an entire pay check just to eat.

"Hey, I only bought what we need. I got us a little something special though. I got a bonus on my paycheck, so I figured we'd celebrate a little." She reached into the bag and pulled out a pie. We rarely bought ourselves deserts, they always seem to cost more than the essentials do, put together.

"Damn, that looks good. You know I love marionberry." I smiled at Erin and walked over to her. She had set the pie on the counter and started to turn around. I caught her in a hug. I had my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Have I told today, that you are beautiful and that you are the love of my life?" I asked her.

"Yes you have. And have I told you today that you mean the world to me, and that you are the most gorgeous man to ever walk the face of the earth?"

"No, but I definitely like the sound of you saying that. You should say it again, I don't know if I fully heard everything." I chuckled.

"Shut up. I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie. And I always will. You're my everything and you always will be, I will never ever let anything happen to you and I will never ever ever ever leave your side. You're my one and only!" I kissed her hard on the mouth. Erin was mine, and only mine. I was never going to let her go. Not without a fight anyway.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's pretty cute. It shows how much Ian cares about her. Well, Reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: dont' own it.

a/n: sorry again and again and again. :( R&R

* * *

I hated this already and I wasn't even in the store yet. I really don't know how I let Erin talk me into this. I hate shopping as it is, but the fact that kevin is with me, just makes it even worse. But erin wanted Kevin to go with me, to help me, pick out a tux for our wedding. I agreed, just because I know it will make her happy.

"Alright Ian. Let's get you a tux. I gotta ask though… Why a tux?" The blank expression that constantly resides on his face, really makes me wonder why even associate with him.

"well, if you must know. Me and Erin are getting married pretty soon. And unfortunately marriage requires a tux, at least in McKinley it does. I said we should go to vegas. Jeans and tees man." I came out straight. Just said it. It took him a minute. The look on his face said '_no comprendo senor.'_

"Really? Wow. I knew you guys would get married, just thought you'd finish school first."

"Graduation is only like a month away. We're getting marriedd this summer."

"sweet. Lets get you a tux."

We walked into the tux store. I tried on like 10 tuxes, but I just went with boring, traditional all black. I paid for it, I don't know how I could afford it… and I left. I couldn't endure any more of Kevin.

* * *

a/n: hope you liked this. sorry its so short. :/ reviews are LOVE LOVE LOVE! please/ :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dosclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! To everyone who has read this story, and waited for an update, it was like I had disappeared, and I apologize. I'm working on new things, and I hope you can all forgive me.

* * *

Eternity is a big word. Not literally, in the sense of how many letters, but in the mindset of how it's used.

With a deep breath and smile, I said the words she wanted to hear. Needed to hear. And the words I've most been dying to say.

Her eyes reflected mine. Both filled to the brim with tears. Love flowed between us in waves that felt warm every time they hit me. It was like a physical force pushing into me. I could feel the eyes of 10 or so people staring at her. I was jealous that they could also look at her. She was so beautiful.

She whispered the same words I've been longing to hear. Then with a smile, I leaned in, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to hers. This was it. Forever. The end of boyfriend/girlfriend, the start of Husband and Wife.

I've dreamt of this day since I laid eyes on her. Her gorgeous green eyes, her long red hair, and of course her beautiful red lips. She looked different today though. Instead of the quiet goth girl with a lot of make-up, she was the beautiful blushing bride, with no eyeliner, just mascara. It's a rare sight to see those sparkling eyes not covered in a pound of makeup. I loved it.

"Ian, I love you. You're so amazing. This is the best day of my life, and I want everyday to remain this sweet." She was amazing.

"I love you too Erin. And don't worry, everyday will be a dream. As long as I have you, and you have me."

A kiss to seal that promise. And to end the perfect day on another perfect note.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry! I hope you will review. I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

A/N: WOW. It's been forever. I hope that people will still read this! R&R if you do. :)

* * *

Honeymoon. Without very much money, a honeymoon was close to out of the picture.

With 1 backpack each we headed nowhere in particular. We didn't need a 5 star hotel. We didn't need a glamorous vacation. All we needed was each other. For the rest of our lives, we will only need each other. I know that sounds childish and immature. But it's how I feel. How we both feel. With every passing day, our love only grows. We could be buried up to our noses in debt and we would still have a reason to smile. We are a part of one another. One without the other wouldn't make sense in this world. It wouldn't be right, if we weren't together.

We packed up and drove to the mountains and picked out a great spot on a hill. The view was incredible, a valley of trees sat below us. A river ran through the valley, creating a sense of peace in our camp. We set up the tent and as the sun went down, we cuddled close by the fire. Watching the sun slowly disappear into the mountains.

"I love you, Erin. You are my Always."

"And I love you, Ian. You are my Forever."

Just as the final light disappeared, our lips touched in a sensual kiss. Nothing in this world could make me feel the way I do right now. Nothing could ever change my mind.

We are 1 in the same. 2 peas in a pod. Happy, for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, but I promise I will try to update until its done. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
